


Faith in You

by starrnobella



Series: Aim for the Stars [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 28 Day Ship It Challenge, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Felicity Smoak, F/M, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lian Yu Herbs, Papa Lance ships it like FedEx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: When Oliver's in danger, there's only one person guaranteed to find him and bring him back home.





	Faith in You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Firstly, Happy Valentine's Day! I hope you all have had a wonderful holiday. Mine has been spent with Chinese food, wine, and chips with dip along with my amazing roommate xxDustNight88.
> 
> Secondly, I'm sorry that I haven't updated for a few days. The Ship It Challenge has left me struggling for a few pairings, let alone coming up with a story idea for each of them. That being said, I'm a few days behind...like 6 days or so. Anyways, the story you are reading today is actually for Day 8 which was the most popular ship in the fandom. I've been loving the Arrow fandom lately, so of course I wrote Olicity.
> 
> I'll apologize up front for this starting out a little angsty, but I promise it ends happily.
> 
> The amazing GaeilgeRua helped me out by beta reading this story for me. I'm just hoping that you all enjoy as much as she did.
> 
> Title: Faith in You  
> Rating: T  
> Pairing: Olicity  
> Summary: When Oliver's in danger, there's only one person guaranteed to find him and bring him back home.
> 
> If you are interested in checking out my other works or keeping up with me in general, consider checking me out on Facebook! I have an author's page (starrnobella Fanfiction) as well as a group (starrnobella Fanfiction Friends & Fans) that I post in regularly. I'm also on Tumblr (starrnobella) where you can follow along with me as well.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this. The Arrow fandom is always so kind and I appreciate everyone who reads my work!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

"What if I don't find him in time?"

Her voice called to him through the com that was still barely lodged in his ear. He tried to respond to her, but his voice couldn't be found. Every inch of his body ached and he could barely open his eyes.

"Felicity, you'll find him…"

John's voice came through the com, but it was quickly cut off by her voice once again. She was in a panic and that was evident in her voice. There was a concern hidden in her voice that was meant for only him to hear.

"What if I can't, John? I'm not perfect! I don't always find everyone and sometimes…"

Her voice cracked and a sob wracked through her body. All he wanted to do was wrap his arms around her and say that everything would be okay. He was compelled to remind her that in his eyes she was perfect. He trusted with her life. He'd be insane if he didn't trust her with it. She's always been the one to be there for him.

"Sometimes, I don't find them in time. People die when I don't find them in time, John. I can't let them happen to him. I can't lose him…"

Oliver tried to open his mouth, but was only able to wince in pain. Slowly, his eyes finally fluttered opened slightly. Instead of turning his head to either side, he trailed his eyes over his surroundings. Nothing looked familiar, but that didn't mean anything. He just happened to be looking at the world with a distorted haze.

"You won't lose him, Felicity. I have faith in you. Oliver has faith in you…"

"Oliver's not here! He can't have faith in me if he's not here."

Suddenly she heard a low groan come through the speaker connected to the com system. Fumbling for the volume, Felicity practically knocked the monitor off the table. Tears had begun to roll down her cheeks as she realized that there was a chance he was still alive. No one else was connected to the specific com that was currently generating sound.

"Oliver!" Felicity called, a hope that had appeared lost slowly returned to her voice. "Oliver, are you there?"

Her pleas were met with another groan. Reaching over, Felicity slid her chair over from where it had been sitting and positioned herself in front of one the monitors. John watched her carefully from where he stood with his arms crossed over his chest.

They both studied the screens as images flashed across them. The images were followed by a series of pings and beeps, but nothing new was appearing on the screen. As the moments passed by, Felicity and John began to get more and more nervous.

"Feli…" his voice cracked through the come. It was weak, but at least it was there and that hope was all Felicity needed.

"Stay with me, Oliver," she insisted as she typed away furiously at the keys.

"What do you need me to do?" John asked, placing his hands on the table next to where she was working.

"Pray that this works," she replied, focusing her attention to the screen. The beeping slowed as the sound of clicking keys took over the silence that had fallen over them.

It felt like time was standing still. A few long moments passed by before a computer screen in front of them lit up and pinged with information. Felicity slid her chair across the platform until she was sitting directly in front of the computer that was flashing the most rapidly. She typed a few things furious before her arms jolted up into the air excitedly.

"I found him!" she shouted turning to John and jumping up out of her chair. She wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed him tight before taking her seat once again. "Oliver?"

She waited for an answer, but as the seconds ticked by without response her worry increased. "Oliver, are you there?"

She snapped her head toward John. "You need to go find him. He's not responding to my voice. I need you to find him."

"I'll bring him home, Felicity. I promise," John said, leaning down, he pressed his lips to the top of her head.

Felicity closed her eyes softly, fighting back the tears that she could feel welling up in the corners of her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she quickly wiped away the stray tears that had managed to fall through her lashes before she turned back to the computer.

"I can't lose you, Oliver. I haven't been able to tell you how much I love you. Please don't leave me…" she whispered, leaning forward and resting her elbows on the table as she lowered her head into her hands.

The minutes passed by and Felicity's heart dropped into the pit of her stomach. The thoughts that had begun to cross her mind scared her and she tried to push them away, but everytime she did, a new one would manage to creep in to take the old one's place. She closed her eyes briefly with every intent of opening them again just seconds later, but her subconscious took over and lulled her into a light sleep.

"Felicity!"

His voice jolted her head up from where it had fallen to the table. Turning towards his voice, she saw John carrying Oliver into the bunker. It was a sight she was far too familiar with. She jumped out of her seat and ran across the bunker to the table that John had set Oliver's body down on.

"You found him."

"Yeah, but he's not in good shape. Where's his chest?"

"Over there. What do you need me to do?"

"Start an IV. I need him conscious for the herbs to work."

Oliver's brain was working in overdrive trying to force his eyes to open and his body to move, allowing him to sit up and prove to them that he's doing okay. Sure he was in some pain, but he needed them to know that he was still alive inside. He also needed to tell Felicity that he heard what she had whispered before she drifted off.

He needed to tell her how much he loved her. He needed to promise her that she'd never have to worry about losing him again. He needed to wrap his arms around her and hold her tight. He needed to kiss her one more time.

"Alright, Oliver. Let's hope this herbs still have some kick."

The taste in his mouth was better, but the effects were felt almost immediately. His eyes fluttered open and the first face he saw was hers. The face that he had been thinking about just moments before the world around him had gone dark.

"Felicity."

Her name fell from his lips and he saw a smile appear on hers. Before he knew it, her arms were wrapped around his neck, holding him tight.

Resting her tear-stained cheeks on his shoulder, she took a deep breath. "I'm so glad you're alive. Don't you ever scare me like that again. I thought I'd never see you again."

"I'll always come back to you, Felicity. I love you."


End file.
